1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automobile vehicles of the type which comprise a self-supporting body to which front and rear axles are elastically connected, as well as an engine-drive unit arranged transversally.
It is a particular object of the invention to render these automobile vehicles such that they respond to the various exigencies of practice better than hitherto and such that their body receives a minimum of vibration coming from mechanical parts (engine--transmission on the one hand and connection with the ground on the other hand) while ensuring good road stability with simple and uncumbersome means.
In accordance with that object, the invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a transversely mounted engine-drive unit in which the engine-drive unit is connected to a vehicle sub-frame by structure preventing longitudinal movement between the unit and the sub-frame while permitting limited vertical movement therebetween with the engine-drive unit carrying the driven axle while the non-driven axle is mounted on the sub-frame and a self-supporting body is resiliently connected to the sub-frame and to the engine-drive unit. The connecting structure also permits slight pivoting movements around a transverse axis.